History
by LunaticEmpress89
Summary: Harley Ambrose makes history as the First ever winner of the Women's Money In The Bank contract Ladder Match, but she will also make History by pulling a stunt her Father pulled in 2016 when he won the 2016 Money In The Bank Ladder Match AU ONE SHOT, R&R


_**History**_

They say history tends to repeat itself, and I couldn't agree more...

You see, my name is Harley Rebecca Good-Quin, I am known as Harley Good, but my ring name is Harley Ambrose "The Unstable Irish Lunatic" in honor of my mum and dad,and before anyone starts asking, yes my parents are Jonathan Good and Rebecca Quin, or as you might know them, Dean Ambrose and Becky Lynch

I made history by winning the 1st ever Women's Money In The Bank Ladder match after battling it out against my fellow friends and rivals for the chance to fight the winner of the main event for the Women's Championship belt, Candace Banks, Amber Flair, Aurora and Murphy McMahon, and Davina Rose

Those women, with the exception of the McMahon girls, are the daughters of three of the Four Horsewomen, Sasha Banks (Mercedes Varnado), Charlotte (Ashley Fliehr), and Bayley (Pamela Martinez)

Just like my father 'The Lunatic Fringe', I fought and scratched my way to the top and I finally got what I had been longing for since I started wrestling when I was 18 years old, now I'm 23 years old and the holder of the 1st Inaugural 2020 Women's Money In The Bank contract, and I was about to make history twice in the same night by doing the same thing my father did at the Money In The Bank PPV event in 2016 by cashing in my contract on the winner of whoever won the Women's Championship match, Ariana Lopez (Mara Rollins) or the current champion,*Moana Reigns (Joelle Anoa'i)

"That was a hell of a match, we made sure they never called our matches 'Bathroom Breaks" again, ladies" said Candace as she High Fived us and wished me luck on my cash in before she made her way to the locker room

"So, are you certain you wanna cash in on Mara or Moana tonight?" asked Amber as she and walked with me to the locker room that my parents would be staying in for the remainder of the show

"I'm certain, I wanna strike while the iron's hot, if I wait around, I might fail and I'm not one for failures, I proved that tonight" I told her

"We know Harley, in the meantime, do you wanna come with us and get a bite to eat at catering?" asked Davina as she and Amber walked towards the catering cart

"Thanks girls, but I gotta prepare for later tonight, save me a cupcake if you see any, Davi"

"I will, see ya Harley" said Davina as she walked off with Amber in tow

Boy, was I glad the Women's ladder match was the first match of the show, it would give me more time to prepare and strategize my plan for the cash in

I had made to my parents locker room, seeing that they were not inside, I took advantage of the peace and quiet to make my plan of attack

While I was still strategizing, I heard someone knocking on the door

"Come in, door's unlocked" I called out from behind me as I had my back facing the door

"Am I interrupting anything? I was looking for you and Amber said you'd be in here"

I quickly turned and saw my dad standing in front of me, wearing one of my shirts "Crazy Irish Chicks Rock" in bold red letters

"I like that shirt you're wearing" I teased

"Thank you, it belongs to my crazy daughter, she's a handful I tell ya, but she takes after her father, so I can't complain" My dad joked as he sat next to me

"What brings you here, * _ **Daidi**_?" I asked

"Well, I couldn't help but feel like there's gonna be something big happening later tonight since you won the Money In The Bank contract a while ago"

I smiled widely at him

"* _ **Cen chaoi a raibh a fhios agat?"**_

"Honey, you're the daughter of the Lunatic Fringe, to everyone else in the locker room, they may see you as unpredictable, but to me, you're the most transparent person I know next to your * _ **Mathair**_ "

"I just hope no one has spilled the beans to Ariana or Joelle, then my plans would be ruined"

"Your mother and I made sure no one knows about this"

I groaned

"Even momma knows!?"

My dad just laughed

"Honey, why are you surprised?"

"I guess I shouldn't be"

"What I really came here for was to tell you that me and you Mathair are so fucking proud of you, Harley, what you're about to do tonight is not only gonna be historic, but it's gonna put all three of you on the map, the daughters of former Shield members Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, are gonna make women's wrestling just as important as the guys, your momma surely gave me a kick ass daughter and I couldn't be more happy for you, darling"

"Thanks daidi" I leaned over and kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug

"And remember, whether you win or lose, I'm still gonna be cheering you on"

"I know, daddy"

"And for old time's sake, attack the winner from behind, but don't tell your uncles I said that"

"You got it, boss" I laughed and gave him a final hug before walking out of the locker room to watch the progress of the show

(DEAN'S POV)

As I watched my daughter walking away with her briefcase in hand, and seeing her donning her wearing her "UNSTABLE IRISH LASS KICKER" hoodie, I couldn't help but see my younger self walking along with her

I was so damn grateful for the beautiful blessing my beautiful wife Rebecca gave me when she gave birth to Harley, the moment her beautiful Jade eyes opened and landed their sights on me, I knew she was born to follow in mine and Becky's footsteps and be a great female wrestler

And she did, once she turned 18, she tried out for NXT and impressed Hunter and Stephanie, even though we're still not on great terms after so many years of hell that I gave them haha, but they knew she had the talent and that she had what it took to be a great Women's wrestler

From winning the NXT Women's Title, to forming the first ever female Shield along with my nieces Joelle and Arianna, she has done nothing but make me proud every time she stepped in that ring

"Hey there Lunatic, penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled as I felt my wife's arms wrapping around my waist

"Just thinking about how far Harley has come, and how happy I am for her"

"Mm, she has come a long way Ambrose, we did good with our * _ **Inion**_ "

"I know, I love you honey, I hope you know that"

"* _ **Ta me i ngra leat freisin**_ "

Just as I was about to give my wife a kiss, someone cleared their throats from behind us

"I wonder why your daughter is waiting patiently for our girls to waste each other" said Colby as he tried to hide the smile forming in his face

"I think our girls are gonna be doing a bit of a repeat from the ending of Money In The Bank 2016, right Good?" laughed Leati as he gave me and Becky a slight tousle to our hair

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anoa'i" I feigned innocence

"I'll be back later guys, I'm gonna catch up with the girls" said Becky as she went to the women's locker room

"Our girls are making our legacy a great one, who knew we'd be the fathers to three incredible female wrestlers?" wondered Colby

"I honestly didn't think we'd be making it this far ourselves, us three, we'll soon be Hall of Famers, people think we'll be getting awarded two rings, one for The Shield and the other ring for our singles career" said Leati

"We made it boys, we reached the mountain top, and now I can safely say our girls have done the same as well" I said as I held out my fist in front of them

"I can't remember the last time I did the Shield fist with you two losers" teased Colby as his fist joined mine

"But it sure feels good to do it one more time" added Leati as he also joined fists with me and Colby

"Believe That" I said

"And Believe In The Shield" Colby finished

"Guys! Guys!" we saw Becky and Galina running towards us

"Where's the fire, Lassie?" I asked, trying to calm my wife down

"She's gonna do it now! Arianna won the belt and Harley's ready to cash in her briefcase!"

I immediately made my way towards the closest monitor, with the guys and the women trailing behind me

I was almost on the verge of tears, my little girl was gonna make history

(Harley's POV)

My dad would be impressed if he saw me jumping from behind the barricade

I was disguised as a regular audience member with my briefcase hidden under my black UNSTABLE IRISH LASS KICKER hoodie and watched as Mara set up Moana for the Pedigree and land it, the ref making the 123 count and announcing Mara as the Women's Champion, with baited breath I looked at my watch and waited one whole minute for Mara to savor her victory, once the minute was up, I jumped the barricade and with my briefcase in hand I slid into the ring and clocked Mara from behind with the case, the crowd was losing their minds, and I could faintly hear Michael Cole calling this moment the greatest case "Deja Vu", but I had to keep my eyes on the prize, I got out of the ring and I quickly gave the referee John Cone my briefcase

"Are you cashing in, Harley!?" He asked me

"I'm cashing in ref" I told him and gave him the case

The ref quickly handed the briefcase to JoJo, the new female senior announcer and told her to announce that I was cashing in my contract

As JoJo made the announcement of my cash-in, me and the ref quickly slid back into the ring and the ref made the signal to ring the bell, I slowly stalked and zeroed in on Mara, like a vulture circling a carcass, and waited for her to slowly regain consciousness so I could move in for the kill (figuratively)

Once she saw me I grabbed her head, steadying myself, and I set her up to do my dad's own finisher on her, Dirty Deeds, once I landed my dad's finishing move, I quickly grabbed her arm and once set her up for the second and final finisher, my mom's DisArm-Her

Mara was screaming in agony and the ref was asking her if she was tapping

She knew I wasn't gonna ease up on the grip I had on her, so she had no choice but to tap

The Ref signalled for the bell and the crowd went ballistic

"AND YOUR NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION, HARLEY AMBROSE!"

I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn that even JoJo was freaking out over my win with how she was announcing my victory

My emotions got the best of me and I fell to the floor and started sobbing

All my hard work, all the days and nights of training and working myself to the point of exhaustion, the blood, sweat and tears I had shed for this, after all the times I fell short of capturing the Gold, I had finally done it, I was finally the Women's Champion, I was finally at the top of the mountain and it felt so fucking good

I looked up and I saw the entire arena on their feet, chanting my name along with "You Deserve It", I then slid out of the ring and jumped into the announce table and lifted MY Championship Belt high into the air, the entire crowd going more insane

I then hopped back into the ring only to be joined by my mom, dad, uncles, and even Candace, Davina Rose and Amber came out to celebrate with me

"You did it, sweetheart!" My dad shouted

"I'm so proud of you, * _ **m'inion**_ " my mom called out as she hugged me tight

As my family congratulated me, I saw Joelle and Ariana walking towards me, still hurting after their own match

I looked at them and did something I believed I'd never do, I held out my fist

As they saw my fist, I could see the tears beginning to form on their eyes, and I felt tears forming in my eyes as well

Joelle then joined her fist with mine and Arianna did the same

Us three looked at our fathers and we could tell they were getting emotional as well, I walked over to the edge of the ring and asked JoJo for two microphones, once JoJo handed us the mics, I kept one and gave one to my dad

"Join us dad" I called out as I handed him the mic

"Come on dad, let's do the Shield motto one more time" said Arianna

"For good time's sake" added Joelle

Our fathers smiled and joined their fists with us

"Ready?" I asked my dad

"I've always been ready, sweetheart"

And with a look at the crowd

All six of us, with my newly won Women's Championship belt hanging over my shoulder, shouted loud and clear into the microphones, and fists joined together in unity

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"

Irish meanings

 _ ****Daidi-Daddy**_

 _ ****Cen chaoi a raibh a fhios agat?- How Did You Know?**_

 _ ****Mathair-Mother**_

 _ ****Inion-Daughter**_

 _ ****Ta me i ngra leat freisin-I Love You, Too**_


End file.
